galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:5033
some events are still works in progress so please stop putting down future events like they are set in stone. Gnume (talk) 21:11, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Looks like these are events gathered from the wiki that feature that year I didn't see anything added. So no real harm done. But you right not all is yet set in stone . I am writing a new book as we speak that outlines another Academy year (there are noiw four instead of three -3 years + 1 year midshipman) Also I am seperating the Interludes of Frst Voyages . Maning Eric gets the entire book for himself and the others get their own volume as well Finally I am glad to hear from you again. But take it easy on the new guy...;-) Even I had to get used to your incredible mind on detail. I hate to say it, but I missed you Gnume. Besides the new guy has the guts to add content from the "List" and that is awesome. I am checking them all, and add or edit some stuff and then there is you if I miss something. So with this I say THANKS GNUME! Your friend Vanessa Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:56, October 23, 2014 (UTC) But you right not all is yet set in stone . Agreed, nothing I do is set in stone. That is up to Gnume and Vanessa. That’s why I ran the “Able Spaceman Concept” I had past Vanessa to get her permission before I added it. That’s also why I’ve kinda “pestered” her on a couple of concepts I didn’t get. I try to make only these assumptions: 1. Eric is not killed. 2. His friends and other major characters survive and prosper. 3. Rewrite information overrides contradicting earlier info. 4. Language, details, traditions and institutions change over 3000 years. 5. Pre Astro facts and data only directly pertaining to the GC are relevant. Looks like these are events gathered from the wiki that feature that year I didn't see anything added. '' That’s exactly what I’m aiming for, as much to consolidate and clarify things in my mind as anything else. For example, when I create a ‘wanted page’ link, I take these steps: 1. Look up the yellow hyperlinks on the ‘wanted pages’ area to ensure I’m looking for the ‘right information’. 2. Put that data in a file. 3. Search the wiki for other references to that year or concept. 4. Add that data to the file. 5. Sort file data into a ‘reasonable’ (to me) order. 6. Edit the red link on the wanted page by adding media (if possible or available on wiki or an open source), file data, redirects or disambiguation as needed. 7. Add hyperlinks as needed. 8. Add categories as needed. 9. Proofread and publish. ''I am checking them all, and add or edit some stuff and then there is you if I miss something. '' '''Please continue', I don’t want to put out “spoilers” or bad information. Nothing you or Gnume add, edit or delete on something I’ve done will hurt my feelings. I consider you two as the experts, not me. :) Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 05:22, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I created this Universe and more so this Wiki for others to add and play with. I am very glad that Dusty actually tackles "The List" and is not afraid to add content. I encourage you all to do that and you have. Knight Ranger has added the Maranz for example,it is his contribution to this Universe and it is Canon and will be mentioned in stories and will become one of those "background things" that will keep surfacing. There is Gnumes "Narth Computer" and interface addiing great depth to the Tigershark. Of course the Back Bridge and a "canon" version of the Bone Yard 0. Dusty has already contributed to the Rank system and added other little tid bits. Of course I insist on keeping the final say what becomes a part of the canon side, but being creative in this Universe is also not set in stone. All I can say it has grown to apoint where it has a history, three dimensional places and characters that have come alive and the stories are already there , just to be recorded. There is room for a RPG , a comic book,more novels, compendiums even animation and film. I dream big and so should you. So with all this said. A big big thank you. You are way more than just contributors ..in a sense I like to call you friends, sort of a Real Life Olafson Gang. Diverse as can be, talented and imaginative. So keep it xoming , it all can be tweaked and developed and made into another facet or detail that becomes a little Lego brick in the world we are building. Very proud to know you all Knight Ranger, Gnume , Dusty and perhaps Samuel Michaels and Silvak will eventually make themselves heard agan. Thank you To the Stars Vanessa Ravencroft Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 18:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC)